Media research efforts include identifying instances of media presentation via various media delivery systems. In some cases, broadcast television broadcasts are monitored to identify which commercials and/or programs are presented at corresponding times of day. In other cases, radio broadcasts are monitored to identify one or more radio advertisements presented at corresponding times of day. The collected media information may be further analyzed to identify one or more aspects of advertising behavior.